theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
Drunk Emily
Drunk Emily is Emily when...well, when drunk. Not too complicated... So anyway, Drunk Emily is drunk mostly on New Years Eve. Mew ships Drunk EmilyxDrunk Shadow. Now some quotes from Drunk Emily... and friends... 2.0=CoGreen2.0 Camrie=Camrie Marcus Emily= GwenTheVampireGurl Jaz= Complicatedgirl101 Kayla= FabrittanaForever Mew= MightyMewtron Orange=OrangeBirdMaster2 Shadow= Shadow Star *Emily: Happy almost New Year here from New York! *Emily: NO SARAH IS *Emily: I'LL GET SARAH! *Camrie: ...I like Drunk Shadow now... He's cool by me. *Kayla: HE ISN'T DRUNK *Camrie: He isn't? *Emily: I'M GETTING HER. *Mew: We need Sarah Jessica Parker *Emily: CALM YO SELFS. *Shadow: You got nothing against me punk *Kayla: SHADOW IS DRUNK *Camrie: TOLD YA! *~Complicatedgirl101 has joined the chat~ *Emily: YAY SARAH JESSICA PARKER IS HERE *Kayla: Jaz, Shadow is drunk *Camrie: YAY! *Throws glitter* *Orange: I TOOK A WAZZ! *Emily: That's nice. *Shadow: NO ONE DEFEATS DA MASTER STAR *Jaz: Shadow, calm down. *Emily: SARAH JESSICA PARKER IS RIGHT CALM YO SELF DOWN *Emily: ;-; I'm not that drunk. *Mew: *Eats cookie* *Kayla: Emily is drunk too?! *Emily: YUS! I LIKE COOKIES *Emily: AND...SOMETHING ELSE *2.0: You ain't drunk. *Emily: BUT CHEESE IS *Emily: FOOS *Mew: Cheese is good. *2.0: NO! *Mew: I ship Drunk Emily x Drunk Shadow *Emily: GET OUT! *Emily: CHEESE IS FOOS *Mew: Someone make the page. *Shadow: WOOOOOOOO IMMA BEAST! IMMA BEAST! IMMA BEAST! *Orange: YOLO *Emily: IMMA BEAST GET OUT! *Kayla: Drunk shipping xD *Mew: Best Evah *Shadow: GOT DAT RIGHT! ...WUT? *Emily: IS DAT YO MANNA? *Emily: DJBS *Mew: Manna? *Emily: I'M FOOD *Orange: MANNA YALL! ITS DELICIOUCOUOUCS *Emily: I WANT MANNA SDS *Emily: GIT MA MANNA *Mew: Manna *Kayla: Emily and Shadow go home. You're drunk. *Emily: NU *Emily: I WUNT LUEVAR *~FabrittanaForever has left the chat~ *Orange: DRUM SOLO. BA DA BA DA BA DA DA BA *Emily: ;-; KAWLA NOOOO *Emily: WUY KAWLA LEUAVER *Emily: I DUNT GIT AMYOME *Jaz: ...EMILY. CALM DOWN *Emily: NU *Emily: NU IMMA STUR *Emily: ME STUR *Emily: IMMA STUR *Emily: GET OET *Shadow: WHATCHA GOT CO? COME AT ME BROOOO *Emily: I WUNT ALL DEM COOKIES *Emily: Tophie? *Emily: I WANT TAT TOPHIE! *Emily: OUG IMMA ADMIN *Emily: ;-; IM CRYING *Shadow: HAPPY NEW YEAR GIRLY GURL *Emily: ITS NUT 2013 *Shadow: I make da page *2.0: I'll do it. You're still drunk. *Emilye: WUT PUGE? I WUNT A PUGE!! *~Complicatedgirl has left the chat~ *Emily: BYU SURAH *Sudum I WUNT A COOOKIEEEE *Mew: *Gives cookie laced with poison* *Emily: PUSIN? *Emily: I WUNT WUNT PUSIN *Emily: IMN NUT DUNK *Emily: YUS I AM *Mew: WE GONE GO CRAZY *Mew: THAT IS DE POINT GURL *Emily: IMMA EAT COOKIEES *Emily: *Hugs everyone* I WUV YOU *Shadow: IM BACK *Mew: Hey there Drunky! *Emily: I IZ DUNK *2.0: LETS ALL BE DRUNK! *Emily: I LIZ COCOLUTE MULK *Emily: EAVERY OUNES GIT DUNK! *Emily: WUE BYTE PARTIRYIN *Emily: I WUNT FUUD *Emily: I IZ STULL DUNK *Emily: MOMOMOMO *Emily: YO MANNA? *Shadow: YO MANNA *Mew: MO YANNA *Emily: YOOOOO MANNA *Shadow: MO MANNA *Emily: YO MANNA IZ SU DUNK SHUE IZ DUNK *Emily: I WUNT A CUUKIE *Emily: I WUNTZ A CUUKIE *Emily: GIMME A CUUKIE! *Mew: WHERE CAMRIE GO *Mew: CAMRIE IS DOING THE PAGE FOR YI *Emily: CUMITS *Mew: Lel what if I were really drunk *Camrie: IT IS DONE! *Faints *Emily: YUY! And check out Drunk Shadow! Drunk_Shadow Category:Drunkies Category:Characters